1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a treatment mat and, more particularly, to a treatment mat designed to apply a compress and infrared radiation to a vertebral acupuncture point of man and thereby enhance the curative effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally used hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus includes a heater for emitting heat and a control box having a control panel for controlling the heater. The hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus is disposed to apply a hot compress to the vertebral acupuncture point of a patient lying on the floor and, in order to treat another part of the body, moved onto the interested part with reference to a therapeutical guide book to apply a compress.
Such a hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus, however, has to be moved over the body of a patient lying on the floor. Also, the hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus is so high as to make the vertebra bend backward.
Furthermore, all the weight of the patient is imposed on the small compress point of the hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus so that excessive pressure is transferred to the acupuncture point supporting the hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus. For this reason, the hyperthermo-therapeutical apparatus cannot be employed to treat the patient for a long time.